My Name is Amelia Jessica Pond
by vertigoSWAY
Summary: My name is Amelia Jessica Pond. I was getting married in the morning and now I'm not. Something's missing. There's a black box and not a blue one. I'm supposed to remember, but remember what? What happened when I was seven? SERIES 5 FINALE SPOILERS
1. Spoiler Alert

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Spoilers about the finale. Don't read unless you want to.**


	2. My Name is Amelia Jessica Pond

**Okay. Big spoiler alert. You have been warned in the previous "chapter." You're fault if you read on. Don't blame me.**

**There has been a lot of speculation on the subject of the Pandorica and what it is, along with everything that fell through the cracks. This was written based on what I know and speculate as well as other clues in the series and the leaked photos. I'll explain references at the end. For now, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Amy doesn't dare ask about the engagement ring that she finds in the Doctor's tweed jacket pockets. She doesn't even know how she's positive that it's an engagement ring. It could have just been any old ring or a wedding ring. Amy doesn't know why, but it's just that feeling she gets.

And it scares her to think that it might be hers. She doesn't remember ever getting engaged. She puts the velvet box back where she finds it and finally digs out the red pen that the Doctor told her about. She writes the note and they place it where it belongs. Time moves on.

_"Hello. My name is Amelia Pond. One thing different about me is that one day the raggedy Doctor's coming back for me."_

Amy goes to sleep that night. She dreams of Venice. She's always wanted to go there. The canals are beautiful. The whole concept is beautiful. A whole entire city on par with the water. It's a concept Amy knows would please the Doctor, but when she asked him to take a detour from Rio after the Silruian incident, he flat out rejected the idea with a no. He didn't even look her in the eye when he said it.

_"I'm Amelia. Who are you?"_

_ "Rory."_

Amy dreams about Venice and when she does, she dreams about vampires. The Doctor's in the dream too. He tells her that they aren't really vampires. They're aliens with a perception filter. There's someone else too. She can't quite remember his face, or his name. He was dashing though. Dashing enough for Amy to feel attracted to him.

_"Amy, will you marry me?"_

_ "Of course! What else did you think I'd say?"_

River's back on their side as they fear for their lives underneath Stonehenge. The Daleks. Amy had heard them. And if the Doctor was scared of them, then she should be scared as well. And she was. What else was it that River said? Cyberships? Sontarans? All those other alien names she didn't know but the Doctor did? 10,000 ships _at least_. She clings to the Doctor at one point but it feels wrong. She wants to be comforted and that's what the Doctor's doing as he grips her hand tightly. Their relationship, however, is purely platonic. Amy wants someone to be hugging her close and kissing her hair, muttering words of hope. She had that at one point, she thinks, but now she can't recall when. Maybe the point was somewhere else. Maybe it was in the black box underneath Stonehenge.

_"This is our date. Let's not do this."_

_ They both laugh._

_ "Um… We are in _Venice_, at it is _1580_."_

_

* * *

_

River's staring at her. She doesn't know why. Wait, who is River again? Why is she here? It's the middle of the night at Stonehenge and she's surrounded by ancient Roman soldiers, and of all things aliens! Her head hurts. Why does her head hurt? _Why_ does her head hurt?

Her brain throbs against her skull. Her heart pounds against her ribs. What's happening to her? She starts to collapse. Her mind is foggy as she loses her balance. Her vision clouds over. She's faintly aware of someone catching her fall and crying out her name. Who is this mysterious man who holds her so tightly and desperately?

_"Okay… but how did you know it was a dream? If you crashed the van, how didn't you know that you wouldn't just die?"_

_ "I didn't."_

_ "Oh."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ They share another laugh together as they take each others' hand._

_ "Oh…"_

_ "Yeah."_

"Amy!" a voice cries for her. It's the man that caught her fall. Amy can't open her eyes; she's too weak.

"Here let me," a woman's voice says. Amy feels her body shift a bit as a palm touches her forehead. The hand leaves shortly after. "Amy can you hear me?" the woman calls.

There's another hand feeling for the pulse on her wrist. "She's fine breathing wise," the woman says. "She's comatose."

There's a silence and Amy feels an extreme sorrow for the man holding her. She doesn't know why though. It's another secret that she knows she knew once before. But it's been long forgotten.

The man finally speaks and his voice is familiar. "She told me once, a long time ago, that he came back for her in the forest when she had to keep her eyes shut. He told her to remember when she was seven and she met him. She said it didn't seem like the Doctor, but it sounded like him." There was silence again for Amy. Who was this man to say that he knew her?

"Amy?" the woman tried again. "Can you hear me? I know you can't respond but just listen alright? You have to remember. Remember whatever you can. Whatever is in the back of your mind. The wedding ring, the dress in your closet. Remember what you don't want to remember because it hurts too much. Remember!"

There was a serious urge in the woman's voice. The man's firm grip tightened around her and Amelia Jessica Pond drowned in a sea of impossible memories.

* * *

_"I'm not scared."_

_ "Of course not; you're not scared of anything! Box falls out of sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you! Just sitting there. 'Cause you know what I think?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall."_

(*)

_"Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks."_

_ "Sorry… nope."_

(*)

_"You're so his wife."_

_ "Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be that simple?"_

_ "Yep."_

_ "You're good. I'm not saying that you're right. But you're very good."_

(*)

_"Amy? You need to start trusting me. It's never been more important."_

_ "You don't always tell me the truth."_

_ "If I always told you the truth then I wouldn't need you to trust me."_

_ "Doctor… the crack in my wall? How can it be here?"_

_ "I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven._

_ "What did you tell me?"_

_ "No, no… That's the point. You have to _remember_."_

_

* * *

_

"Come on Amelia," her aunt urged as she led her up the steps. "The curator's got us some tickets reserved. Better make the best of it."

"I don't see what the fun of a museum is," Amelia protested. "It's just a few paintings and old things."

"Don't say that," her aunt frowned as they reached the ticket desk. "It's going to great. Maybe you'll meet some friends from school."

"I don't have any mates from school."

"Then you'll make a new friend. Come on. Don't wander off without me."

Then again, Amelia Pond wasn't the type to follow rules. The seven year old girl watched as her aunt went to the restroom after a while and told her to wait outside for her. The girl leaned against the wall and stared until she finally couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't mean to wander off to far but she noticed it. She noticed a whole other room that hadn't been there before. In it was a big, black box. Intrigued and fascinated, she approached the room and entered it. After completely circling the box and taking in the etchings, she searched for that tablet that showed what it was. There wasn't a description at all.

Amelia had the strangest feeling that it wasn't meant to be there. She reached out a hand to touch it but pulled back. That was against the museum rules. The girl thought for another moment and decided one little touch wouldn't hurt.

So she reached out. And she pressed her palm against the box. Immediately a light shot out from the edge of where she'd pressed. The little girl stumbled back and shielded her eyes. The two faces that met to from the edge slid out and a figure fell out of the mysterious black box.

It was him. It was her Raggedy Doctor.

She beamed wildly at him as she watched the Time Lord regain his senses again. "Oh, that's new. Where am I? Museum. Great, good. Big, old black box ended up in a museum. And…" He finally caught sight of Amelia. He grinned. "You miss me?" he asked as he enveloped her in a hug.

He pulled away and continued to ramble. "Mind you, you're not going to remember this after a bit, but you have to." He crouched down to her height. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you before I left?"

"But how can you be here?" the little girl questioned. "What's that box? I don't get it."

"Of course you don't, but you will. When you're older. Do you remember the last thing I said to you?"

"You said you were the Doctor. And that I had to trust you."

"Good." The Doctor smiled. "Good, good, good!" he repeated. "That's good!"

"Now, you got a guy friend?"

"A what?"

"A friend, really good friend who just so happens to of the opposite gender. A guy friend?"

"I don't have any friends. They're all mean because I'm Scottish and I believe that you were real."

"Amelia… oh Amelia. Sweet Amelia Pond with a name like a fairytale and the forgotten world you have locked in your head. One day Amy, you're going to have a very very bad nightmare. That black box I came out of it will be there. And when everything seems bad going to worse, when you're head starts to hurt… Do you know what you need to do?"

"What?" the girl asked.

"Remember. Remember this. Remember that I came out of that black box. Remember that I'm _real_ and that I exist. The Raggedy Doctor that you waited for so so long. And remember, Amelia. The most important thing, _remember_. Remember what the crack took from you below the surface."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand when you're older," the Doctor replied, standing up.

There was that light again, and Amelia shielded her eyes. Her aunt came running up to her. "I told you not to run off!" she scolded. "What were you doing?"

Amelia thought hard. "I don't know."

* * *

June 26, 2010. Amy's time. The BBC news center is suddenly made aware of a huge explosion at Stonehenge. The camera crew races down to the site to capture the image of the wreckage. They try to chase down the man in the tweed jacket running from the scene but they don't get to him in time.

* * *

The Pandorica explodes. River's head snaps up to Stonehenge. Amy stirs, her eyes still shut. Her head still hurts. But she remembers. Oh, but she _remembers_.

_"Remember what the crack took from you below the surface…"_

"Rory," she manages to choke out. The man holding her bursts out in a laugh of relief. She smiles through her closed eyes, too tired to do anything else. Footsteps approach and silence then falls.

"So…" came that voice no one thought they'd ever hear again. "How about that wedding?"

* * *

**So if we all like spoilers, then we all know that the box down there has got a chair in it where the Doctor is supposed to be trapped in. My reasoning is that stuff inside the Pandorica is everything that's been "erased."**

**Rory in the Roman outfit holding Amy is one of the leaked photos. So is the photo of Amelia talking to the Doctor at a museum where the Pandorica box thing is.**

**Remember, this is just what I'd do if I were Moffat. Just a thought, and it's not the right one because Karen/Matt are due back for another season. No one said anything about Arthur.**


End file.
